fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Eine gerechte Falle
"Will Essen... Meta, wo gibts hier was zu essen?" Meta geht Kirbys inzwischen schon durchgehendes Gemeckere auf den Zeiger. "Es gibt hier genausoviel zu essen wie überall sonst auch! Ende!" herrscht Meta das schwarze Loch namens Kirby an. "Bei mir zuhause ist der Kühlschrank immer voll." "Und bei dir zuhause ist EXAKT so viel zu essen wie hier und wenn du jetzt auch deine Klappe geschlossen halten könntest, dann wäre ich dir sehr dankbar." "Aber ich..." "RUHE!!!" Empört dreht sich Kirby weg. Für Meta ein Segen. Schließlich landet die kleine Gruppe an einem Hafen. Für Kirby eine unverständliche Tatsache, was er auch gleich preis gibt: "Das ist kein sicheres Plätzchen... Plätzchen... hätte ich jetzt auch gerne. Wo war ich? Ach ja, das ist kein sicherer Ort, sondern ein Hafen! Ich will noch nich nach Hause." "Das ist ja auch nicht für dich, auch wenn die Idee ganz gut ist. Wir senden nur Waddle D und Almira zurück, damit wir von unserer Situation berichten können, weil DU inzwischen Bimers gesamtes Guthaben vertelefoniert hast." "Hab ich nich, das ist noch randvoll!" Kirby holt Bimers Handy raus, wählt mit flinken, nicht vorhandenen Fingern eine Nummer und wartet, bis ihm aus dem Höhrer gesagt wird: "Ihre Pree-Payed Card hat kein Guthaben mehr. Bitte füllen Sie es wieder auf." Für Kirby eine Hiobs-Botschaft. Gerda tritt langsam aber bedrohlich auf Kirby zu. "Wie viel hast du telefoniert?" fragt sie bedrohlich. "Ehm, ich hab Bimer immer mal wieder eine SMS geschrieben, damit er weiß, dass wir ok sind..." antwortet Kirby kleinlaut. Gerda entreißt Kirby das Handy. Sie schaut auf den Bildschirm, und sieht etwas, was sie nicht für möglich gehalten hat... "Kirby Taraum... Was ist das für eine kostenpflichtige Scheiße, die du da gemacht hast?!?" Auf dem Handy ist ein Bildschirm zu sehen, der mit runtergeladenen Spielen aus dem Internet gespickt ist. "Kein Wunder, dass das Handy kein Guthaben mehr hat, du unreifes Etwas..." "Hunger, Durst, Atmosphäre." ist, was Kirby seit dem Verlassen des Hafens vor sich hin murmelt. Das er ignoriert wird ignoriert er. "Sehd eich des an, dr Turm. Urschbrünglich als Schloss für den Kaisr gbland isch r jedzd wahrschoilich soi Gefängnis odr gar Friedhof." erklärt Droper den Turm, nachdem die kleine Gruppe dran vorbeigelaufen ist, worauf Kirby sofort was sagen will, aber von Meta unterbrochen wird: "Interessant. Ich habe mich schon lange gefragt, was sein Zweck sein soll. Hab ich das richtig verstanden, dass der Kaiser den Turm als Gefängnis benutzt?" "Noi! Dr Kaisr wird im Turm fange gehalde, des isch s, was i gsagd hab!" "Entschuldigen Sie bitte." "Koi Problem." Kirby steht daneben, fragt sich, worüber die eigentlich gesprochen haben und beschließt, Droper normale Sprache beibringen zu wollen. "Mein lieber Freund, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass du diesen schrecklichen Sprachfehler..." "Des isch koi Schbrachfehlr!" "...hast, also werde ich dir jetzt mal helfen. Sprich mir nach: Betriebswirtschaftslehre!" "Betriebswirtschaftslehre." Kirby macht einen Luftsprung und sagt gleich das nächste Wort: "Notstandsgesetzgebung!" Auch dieses Wort spricht Droper exakt nach, was Kirby sehr erheitert. Meta beobachtet die groteske Szene. "Kann mir einer von euch sagen, was Kirby da versucht?" ist seine Frage, auf die Kelke antwortet: "Er versucht, herauszufinden, wie man jemandem am meisten auf den Nerv gehen kann." "Und das schafft er auch." fügt Gerda hinzu, denn just in diesem Moment ruft Kirby lauthals: "Geschafft!", worauf Droper erwiedert: "Sche, dass des jetzt klar isch, und jetzt halt dei gosch und komm mit, aber wehe, du dusch nur no eimal an meine Sprachkenntnisse zweifle!" Kirbys heile Welt bricht zusammen, und nicht nur die. Kirby fällt ohnmächtig in den Schnee, nur um von einer therapeutischen Ohrfeige von Gerda wieder geweckt zu werden. "Hat einer von euch ein Ta...Ha....HATSCHI!!!" Metas Rücken ist vollgerotzt. "Tut mir Leid, Meta. War wirklich keine Absicht. Ich mach das wieder weg... wenn du mir ein Taschentuch gibst." entschuldigt sich Kirby und kriegt von Kelke direkt eine ganze Packung davon vor die Nase gehalten. Nachdem Kirby Meta sauber gemacht hat erkundigt er sich, wie weit es denn noch ist. "Keine zwei Stunden, du verzögersch es nur durch deine Fragerei." Droper hat ein Machtwort gesprochen, bei dem Kirby vergrault auf den Boden guckt, wobei er etwas bemerkt. "Sagt mal, hatte der Boden schon immer kleine Risse?" "Ja, Kirby, die waren schon da, bevor du überhaupt angefangen hast zu existieren!" ruft Meta, nur um danach nochmal nachzufragen, was Kirby eigentlich gemeint hat. "Naja, da sind Risse unter mir, die werden größer, und deswegen mach ich mir Sorgen." Krach! Unter Kirby bricht der Boden auf und ein Eisdrache hält Kirby fest in seinen Klauen. "RETTET MICH, ICH BIN DER WICHTIGSTE VON EUCH!!!" brüllt Kirby so laut er kann. Meta zögert nicht, zieht seine Waffe und schießt direkt auf den Eisdrachen, was diesen nicht sonderlich interessiert. Droper tritt einen Schirtt vor, und sagt: "Ruhig. Der macht nichts, wenn man sich tot stellt. Also, mein Freund, beweg di so viel du kasch!" "Wie meinst du? Tot stellen? Kann ich!" Kirby erschlafft, nichts passiert. "Droper, wirkt das wirklich?" fragt Meta leicht gestresst. "Eigentlich sollt des funktionieren, aber vielleicht isch der Eisdrache ja schlauer als die die i bis jetzt gsehe han." Den Eisdrachen beeindruckt Kirbys Nichtstun nicht, und er brüllt ihn noch einmal kurz an, worauf Kirby aus seiner Starre erwacht und sagt: "Boah, wann hast du das letzte Mal die Zähne geputzt?!?" Der Drache scheint auf diesen Satz zu reagieren und brüllt Kirby noch einmal an. "Wirklich, das ist nicht zu ertragen, wie du aus dem Rachen stinkst!" Der Drache lässt Kirby los, holt tief Luft und zeigt seinen Eisatem. Kirbys Kommentar dazu: "Ich hab dich auch lieb... HATSCHI!" "Kirby!" ruft Meta und rennt auf die Erbeereiskugel zu, wird aber vom Fuß des Eisdrachen, der nur Zentimeter vor ihm auf den Boden schlägt, gestoppt. Meta schaut sich den Drachen an, und stellt fest: "Dieser Drache! Dem sind wir schon mal begegnet!" "Schon a mal gsehe? Und dann weisch dau net wie ma mit dem feteg wird? Herrgottsblitz, wie dumm kann ma denn au sei..." ruft Droper aus, worauf Meta böse zurückstarrt, und darüber nachdenkt, wie er den Eisdrachen das letzte Mal losgeworden ist. Die kurze Zeit seiner Erkenntnis, dass er den Drachen gesehen hat, scheinen für ihn schon Monate zurückzuliegen. "Meta jetzt mach was! Immerhin hab ICH beim letzten Mal das Vieh verscheucht, also machst du das jetzt!" Nach dieser unfreundlichen Anweisung seitens Kirbys wird es Meta schlagartig bewusst. Kirby hat ihn weggeschleudert. Das einzige Problem dabei ist: Das hält ihn ganz offensichtlich nicht davon ab, seiner Beute hinterherzujagen. Wie also ist es möglich den Drachen ein für allemal loszuwerden? Die Erkenntnis trifft ihn wie ein Schlag. "Hat irgendjemand von euch Feuer oder etwas höllisch Scharfes dabei?" Es war ihm irgendwie klar, aber dennoch ist es ein zweiter Schlag für Meta, als alle den Kopf schütteln. "Na wunderbar..." Meta macht sich wieder bereit, da ruft Kelke urplötzlich: "Doch! Klar, ich hab doch noch diesen..." und er kramt in seiner Tasche, "...komischen Apfel gekauft. Am Hafen, als wir hier angekommen sind. Hab nur einmal reingebissen, aber das ist kein Apfel, so wie der schmeckt." Gerda schaut Kelke fragend an. "Wann hast du..." Droper schaut Kelke an. Dann schaut er den Apfel an. Und dann sagt er: "Des isch koin Äpfel, des isch an arktantische Höllefrucht! Wenn i den erwisch der die verkauft dann ka der sich schomal auf ebbes gfasst machen..." "Ist doch egal! Kirby, du beschwerst dich doch immer, dass du Hunger hast, also, ich schenke dir Kelkes arktantische Höllenfrucht!" "Super!" ruft Kirby, der Metas Trick nicht weiter durchschaut, während Kelke protestiert, er habe Geld dafür bezahlt. "Kelke, es ist mir egal, wie viel du bezahlt hast, gib Kirby jetzt einfach die blöde Frucht und zwar ein bischen dalli!!!" Unter Gemurre beeilt sich Kelke, zu Kirby zu kommen, ohne vom Drachen plattgetrampelt zu werden, gibt Kirby die Frucht, welcher sie mit einem Haps verschlingt und wird dann von einer Feuerfontäne fast umgebracht. Kirby hat sich in Feuer-Kirby verwandelt, mit Metas Hoffnung, er könne damit den Eisdrachen schmelzen. "Scharf!!! Warum sagt niemand, dass das so scharf ist!!!" Meta scheint sich verguckt zu haben. Erst dachte er, Kirby hätte sich verwandelt. Jetzt wird ihm klar, dass dies nicht eingetreten ist und die Frucht lediglich ein bischen zu scharf für Kirby war. "Ich will Wasser! WASSER!!!" brüllt Kirby, und bei jeder Silbe kommt ein Schwall Feuer. "Kirby!", ruft Kelke,"Der Eisdrache heißt Eisdrache, weil er voll mit Eis ist! Eis! Gefrorenes Wasser!" Kirby fackelt nicht lange, denn er brennt geradezu darauf, in den Drachen zu springen (und den Mundgeruch zu ignorieren), das Eis möglichst schnell zu Wasser zu machen und das Brennen in seinem Rachen zu stillen. "Ja isch denn der 'deppert?!?" ruft Droper, während Kirby seine Gedanken wahr macht. Jetzt passieren gleich mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig. Droper wird ohmächtig, der Eisdrache brüllt vor Schmerzen und Meta feuert Kirby an, so viel zu trinken wie er will. Binnen Sekunden bricht das Tier zusammen und Kirby kugelt aus dem Maul des Geschöpfs. "Immer noch scharf!!!" brüllt Kirby, und Kelke muss in Deckung gehen um nicht wieder fast umgebracht zu werden. Kirby rennt, rennt und rennt um mal gehörig Dampf abzulassen. "Es hat nicht zufällig jemand Milch oder Honig dabei, oder?" fragt Meta, der sich inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so sicher ist, was schlimmer ist: Der Eisdrache oder der Feuerdrache namens Kirby. "Ich nicht." "I o net." "Negativ." "Na große Klasse..." "Hey, wenn ich mich richtig errinere war es deine Idee, meine kostbare Frucht Kirby zum Fraß vorzuwerfen!" beschwert sich Kelke. "Was ist dir denn lieber, von dem Monster gefressen zu werden oder ein bischen Geld loszuwerden?" fragt Meta sarkastisch, worauf Kelke prompt antwortet: "Vom Monster gefressen werden!" Kirby steuert inzwischen auf eine kleine Stadt zu, welche ganz offensichtlich vom Schnee befreit ist. "Halt! Haben Sie eine Einreiseerlaubnis?" fragt einer der Wächter um als Antwort einen Schwall Feuer von Kirby entgegen zu bekommen. "Wie lange glaubt ihr, wird es dauern bis Kirby die gesamte Welt gegen sich hat?" fragt Meta, worauf Kelke prompt antwortet: "Ach damit ist er noch nicht fertig?" Kurz bevor auch Meta, Gerda, Kelke und Droper die Stadt betreten wacht der Wächter wieder auf, woraufhin er prompt fragt: "Einreiseerlaubnis?" Gerda tritt vor und klopft dem Mann freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, während sie sagt: "Weißt du, wir haben eine Einreiseerlaubnis, und wenn du anderer Meinung bist, da draußen ist bestimmt noch Platz für jemanden, der von Eisdrachen gefressen werden will. Danke." und ohne weitere Worte laufen alle vorbei, wobei Meta sich noch einmal umdreht. Seiner Meinung nach sollte nicht alles mit Gewalt gelöst werden. Kirby hat inzwischen angefangen, an Türen zu klopfen, die ihm direkt darauf wieder vor der Nase zugeschlagen werden. Nur beim größten Haus, das Kirby finden konnte, bleibt die Tür länger als eine Sekunde offen, so dass Kirby anfängt zu brüllen: "Hawen Wie Wawwer ower wowaw?" "Sprich deutlich Junge!" brüllt die ältere Dame ihm entgegen, worauf sie von ihm mit Feuer bespuckt wird. "Entschuldigen Sie!" mischt sich Meta ein, "Aber mein Freund hat eine Höllenfrucht gegessen und wird den Brand nicht mehr los. Haben Sie etwas, womit sich Kirbys Brand löschen lässt?" Die Alte mustert ihn eine Weile, dann winkt sie ihn und Kirby herein, worauf prompt auch der Rest der Kompanie mit reingehen will, dem nur leider die Tür vor der Nase zugemacht wird. "Unfair! Ich will nicht ausgesperrt werden, wenn Kirby reindarf!" brüllt Kelke. Die Alte kocht Milch. "Werweiunw, awer waruw wuww wie Wilw warw wein?" fragt Kirby, worauf eine Gegenfrage kommt: "Was ist mit Wein?" "Wenn ich Kirby richtig verstanden habe, dann hat er gefragt, warum die Milch warm sein muss." Als die Alte ihm die Antwort schuldig bleibt fragt Meta die Frage, die ihm schon seit dem Betreten des Hauses auf der Zunge liegt: "Wie heißen Sie?" Ohne von ihrer Arbeit hochzuschauen sagt sie: "Kouke Nickerchen." Meta wollte sich dannach eigentlich selbst vorstellen, aber das hat er vergessen, als er den Namen Nickerchen gehört hat. "Sie sind mit König Nickerchen verwandt?" "Was für ein König?" fragt die Alte, woraufhin sie sich umdreht. Urplötzlich rammt sie Meta ihren Gehstock in den Fuß, worauf dieser aufheult und ihm die Tränen in die Augen schießen. "Nimm die Maske ab, wenn du in einem Haus bist!" keift sie. "Ja Ma'am." quetscht Meta hervor und tut wie ihm gehießen. Die Alte betrachtet ihn eine Weile, dann sagt sie: "Du schaust unserem Minister sehr ähnlich, bist du mit dem verwandt?" Meta will antworten, da ruft Kirby plötzlich: "He, wu Wewwel, wie Wilw wrennw an!" Es dauert nur Sekundenbruchteile, da ist die Alte schon bei Kirby und rammt ihn ihren Gehstock in den Bauch. "WAGE ES NICHT, MICH NOCH EINMAL EINE VETTEL ZU NENNEN!!!" Nachdem Sie Kirby losgelassen hat, flüstert der laut und deutlich zu Meta: "Woa, welww Werwa iww newwer!" "Ich hoffe, die sind bald fertig, denn ich friere hier leicht." bemerkt Kelke, worauf hin er sofort von Gerda angeschnauzt wird: "Ich kann es dir gern noch etwas kühler machen, also halt jetzt endlich die Klappe!" "Ich wollte es nur mal gesagt haben..." "Du hast es schon mehr als zehn Mal gesagt!" "Beruhigd eich doch mol!" schreitet Droper ein, "Sie werde nedd schnellr drauße soi, wenn ihr schdreided!" "Es geht ja nicht darum, dass sie rauskommen sollen, ich will nur von diesem Platz weg! Obwohl hier kein bissl Schnee liegt ist es verdammt kalt!" brüllt Kelke, woraufhin Droper antwortet: "Sobald sie rauskomme gehe mir no Whispus, da isch s immr warm, noh dr Mt. Doma isch dord." "Es ist nur zu schade, dass Sie nicht mehr nach Whispus kommen, aber es ist nett, dass Sie uns verraten haben, wo Ihr geheimer Allianz-Stützpunkt ist, Droper." Mit einem Schlag drehen sich alle in Richtung der Stimme um: Galacta-Knight steht mitten auf der Straße und grinst in die Runde. Kirby schlürft seine warme Milch und erfreut sich der erfrischenden Wirkung. "Da gehts einem doch gleich viel besser... Willst du auch was, Meta?" "Was? Nein. Nein..." Für Kirby ein Grund zur Freude, und so verschluckt er den Rest der Milch mit einem Mal, zusammen mit der Tasse. "Sorry!" ruft Kirby sofort: "Das Waddle 8 bezahlt die Tasse!" "Die Tasse ist mir egal, Kleiner." antwortet die Alte darauf. "Sag mal, warum sprichst du eigentlich nicht so, wie alle anderen hier?" fragt Kirby, worauf sofort geantwortet wird: "Weil die ganzen Leute auf Dedus nicht die Sprache des Dedus-Clans sprechen können, ohne dumm zu klingen. Ich bin entfernt verwandt mit dem Kaiser, müsst ihr wissen." "Das heißt... wow... Moment!" ruft Kirby plötzlich: "Warum sprechen wir eigentlich dieselbe Sprache?" "Weil König Nickerchens Vorfahren von Dedus kommen, Kirby, das solltest du wissen." antwortet Meta darauf. "So, jetzt habt ihr Gören aber genug geschnorrt, raus mit euch!" ruft die Alte, nachdem es draußen ein bisschen lauter geworden ist. "Danke, für Ihre Gastfreundschaft." sagt Meta, bevor er die Tür öffnet und etwas sieht, was ihm die Augen öffnen lässt. "Hallo Sohnemann! Lange nicht mehr gesehen, hab ich Recht?" Entsetzen macht sich breit. Wie zum Teufel hat Galacta-Knight erfahren, wo sie sich aufhalten. Instinktiv zückt Meta seine Waffe, was Galacta sofort kommentiert: "Sie mal, mein Sohn, ich habe deine beiden Freunde von Traumland und Droper ohne Hilfe geschlagen, glaubst du wirklich, du allein hättest eine Chance gegen mich?" "Ich bin nicht allein!" ruft Meta, wobei seine Hoffnung auf einer alten Frau und Kirby beruht. Ob das reicht, um Galacta zu besiegen? "Solltest du die ältere Dame meinen, die in diesem Haus wohnt, sie ist die Bürgermeisterin von Kotome und hat mir netterweise geholfen, euch hierzubehalten, wie ich denke." "Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, Minister, aber sie sind von alleine hergekommen und es war ein leichtes, sie hierzubehalten." Blitzschnell dreht sich Meta um und sieht die Alte, wie sie Kirby festhält, welcher wie wild um sich schlägt, aber nichts trifft, da er zu kurze Arme hat. "Lerne, das Schicksal zu akzeptieren! Die Gerechtigkeit wird siegen, und ein kleines Unrecht, wie du es bist, wird sich nicht dagegen wehren können!" Urplötzlich wird Galacta von hinten getroffen, was ihn kurz aus der Bahn wirft und Meta die Zeit gibt, Kouke zu überwältigen, Kirby zu befreien, Galacta aus dem Weg zu stoßen und somit vorerst zu flüchten. "Ich sehe, ich komme rechtzeitig, um euch aus der Patsche zu helfen!" kommentiert Almira den Vorgang. Leicht aus der Puste fragt Meta: "Wieso bist du wieder hier?" "Waddle D hat gesagt, er sagt nicht nur der Königin, sondern auch dem Waddle 8 Bescheid, damit ich wieder hier sein kann. Das wird Petro nicht gefallen." Mit einem Schmunzeln wirft Almira einen Sichelblitz auf Galacta, welcher sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet hat. "Meta-Knight, kümmer dich bitte um die anderen, ich versuche, IHN am aufstehen zu hindern!" Meta tut, wie ihm gehießen, löst die Fesseln, welche Gerda, Droper und Kelke (Wurde ja auch Zeit) zusammen hielten und dreht sich zu Almira, um ihr zuzurufen, er sei fertig, da sieht er, dass diese in ernsten Schwierigkeiten steckt. Zwar hat sie ihm die nötige Zeit verschafft, alles zu regeln, aber Galacta hat seinen Schild hervorgeholt und wehrt alle Sichelblitze ab, während er gleichzeitig seine Lanze auflädt. "ALMIRA, PASS AUF!" brüllt Meta, rennt auf sie zu und springt sie an um sie gewaltsam zu Boden zu drücken. Zwar bleibt Almira unversehrt, aber Meta bekommt einen kleinen Teil des Lanzenstrahls ab, wodurch sein Rücken aufgerissen wird. }}